Experimentación
by AJcosmo
Summary: Cronica de una victima de la ciencia y la tecnologia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Experimentación**_

Por AJcosmo

Vamos en un camión, lleno de prisioneros

Escucho a mujeres llorar... sujetos gritando por su libertad

¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

Mi esposa espera un bebé… debo de salir, ella me necesita

Mi cabeza duele, me está matando

No hay luz, solo escucho gritos,

Vanilla me necesita, mi bebé me necesita

Comienzo a gritar… nadie nos oye…. ¡al carajo los demás!

Una voz femenina me habla "Cálmate ya maldita sea!

No le hago caso y sigo gritando desesperado

Me golpea las costillas, me quedo cayado de dolor

"Tranquilízate por amor de Dios… saldremos de aquí"

El camión se tambalea haciéndonos chocar unos con otros

Ella seguía hablándome, planea escaparte en cuanto el camión se detenga, no me interesa… debo salir como sea.

Algo en la voz de esta chica me recuerda a alguien, pero no estoy en condiciones de recordarla.

Me doy cuenta de que voy esposado de pies y manos, me he lastimando al forcejear.

Tengo miedo y quiero llorar… quiero estar con mi esposa, acariciar su vientre y sentir a mi bebé dentro de ella… y por eso mismo no puedo llorar… no puedo rendirme

Debo salir de aquí con vida.

Los camiones se han detenido, la chica a mi lado me llama "Es tu última oportunidad… ¿me ayudas a escaparnos o busco a otro?"

No me lo pienso, le digo que la ayudare, me dice que esté listo y espere su señal

El vehículo comienza a temblar, no se que esta pasando afuera, se escucha maquinaria pesada, la chica a mi lado me pregunta mi nombre.

"Dany… Dany Rabbit es mi nombre"


	2. Chapter 2

El plan fracaso, nos dispararon dardos a la chica y a mí, solo Dios sabe que fue de ella, desperté una horas después, no podía moverme, aparezco sobre una cama quirúrgica, agujas, tubos y taladros encima mío, alcanzo a ver mi deforme reflejo en el metal pulcro… y solo alcanzo a distinguir una lagrima caer de mis cansados ojos. Estoy aterrado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoy fue el infierno, me sumergieron en agua helada hasta casi ahogarme en varias ocasiones, me han dejado descansar atado a la cama, me siento como mierda, dejan la luz prendida, me pongo a llorar. La cabeza me duele, los ojos me irritan, mi amor… no sé si sobreviviré un día más.


	4. Chapter 4

El olor a aceite de motor y el ruido de maquinaria no me dejan dormir, ni en las noches dejan de torturarme, la cama es dura y fría y el calor de mi cuerpo desaparece, me siento pesado y con sueño, pero no puedo dormir, siento como estallan mi oídos, apenas me di cuenta de que un tubo me inyecta algo en el brazo.


	5. Chapter 5

No sé cuantos días llevo sin comer, extraño comer, extraño la comida de mi bella Vainilla, pero no siento hambre, no sé que me han hecho, solo siento nauseas y deseos de vomitar, pero no llevo nada en el estomago… no sé por qué, pero creo que me han extirpado el estomago… eso explicaría la grotesca cicatriz en mi vientre.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoy he soñado con mi bebé que casi puedo tocarla, es una niña hermosa, se que sera niña, siempre me han gustado las niñas, una adorable conejita descansa en mis brazos, sueño despierto, doy gracias al cielo, pues la maquinaria sofisticada desmembra y desgarra mis brazos sin piedad… ni anestecia.


	7. Chapter 7

Me ha despertado el grito de dolor de una mujer, no se que le estan haciendo, ¿me haran algo a mi? Estoy solo y asustado, los gritos continuan, se escucha una especie de taladro trabajando a su maxima capacidad, ¿Quién sera esa mujer? ¿Quién sera el siguiente en ser torturado?, ahora solo escucho su llanto.


	8. Chapter 8

Cada dia caigo mas, me siento mas aterrado y mas solo, aquel llanto no deja de escucharse, le grito a la voz que se calle y no me responde, la he maldecido por no callarse ¿Qué derecho tengo yo a decirle eso? Al fin alguien la calla y termina con su sufrimiento… ojala yo sea el proximo.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Dónde estas Vainilla? ¿Qué acaso ya te olvidaste de mi? ¿De nuestro amor? ¿De que soy el padre de la criatura que esperas? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me buscas? ¿Por qué no me has rescatado? ¿me has olvidado ya? Me han hecho cosas horribles y tu sigues sin aparecer.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya no tengo brazos, solo prótesis metálicas, grito por el dolor que me provocan cuando se mueven ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Yo no he hecho nada malo? ¿Cómo podre cargar y arrullar a mi bebé cuando la vea? Me he convertido en un monstruo deforme… odio mi vida… odio este mundo… te odio Vainilla por haberme olvidado aquí.


	11. Chapter 11

No te odio mi amor… lo siento… es que el dolor… enloquece mi mente… me duele tanto… me aterra tanto… me enloquece tanto… ya no quiero vivir… solo quiero estar contigo… pedirte perdón por decir que te odio… no merezco tu amor… no mereces verme en este estado… hoy vi algo aterrador… vi latir mi propio corazón… una maquina abrió mi pecho… me están transformando.


	12. Chapter 12

Al fin pude ver a alguien vivo, un sujeto grotescamente gordo y de bigote abundante vino a verme, sonriendo complacido mientras sus robost le daban el informe de lo que me han hecho, el sujeto se fue diciendo "Necesita aun mas", senti tal temor que creo que defeque en mi mismo, el sujeto rio a carcajadas, fue lo mas humillante que pude haber hecho… pero el miedo es miedo.


	13. Chapter 13

¿Por qué no me dejan ir? ¿Qué diablos les hecho yo? ¡seré padre! No lo entienden!?


End file.
